David and Thomas: 365 Days of Darkness
David and Thomas: 365 Days of Darkness '''is the third installment of the David and Thomas series by Master Productions Incorporated and is for the Nintendo GameCube. The game takes place after the events on David and Thomas: Attack of the Clones. The game is Rated E10, an adventure platformer, and was released in August - September 2006. Co-op mode is available where players can play as David or Thomas as Player 1/2. Story Four months later after the events of David and Thomas: Attack of the Clones, David and Thomas went into a deep sleep for a year caused by Max and Roger. Within that year Max and Roger finally were rulers of not Middletown, but the world making it a dark dreadful wasteland. Everyone tried to stop them, but it was hopeless. Then one day David and Thomas wake up from their deep sleep were they were sleeping in an ancient temple. The brothers find out what happened during that year they knew there powers weren't strong enough to defeat Max and Roger. As escaping the temple David finds two swords on a stone and a scroll that says "Every five thousand years the world will plummet into darkness and only the chosen ones can save it. Only the chosen ones can pull the Sky's Blade out of the stone to defeat the evil that is causing all the darkness on Earth". Thomas through that they both were the chosen ones so they got the sword and pulled it out of the stone finding out they were the chosen ones. Later that day Max and Roger were informed that the brothers has woken up from their sleep and there out to stop the evil two with the Sky's Blade. Max was surprised that the two have woken up so he decides to send him army of evil minions out to stop him. David and Thomas have gotten a call from their friends as they have been captured and turned into Max and Roger's most hard working slaves and has informed him about the brother's plan and after that call David and Thomas have now begin their journey to save their friends and the world. The Sky's Blade story On one of the four modes of the game it shows the player a story on the history of the Sky's Blade. '''Story: There was once a war five thousand years ago against an evil god named Kurliz and he wanted the world to get eternal darkness. Turns out Kurliz and his army won which made the world into eternal darkness. Then Cirline the good god has made two swords called the Sky's Blade and Cirline chose two brothers to be the chosen ones to stop Kurliz and save the world. Turns out the heroes have saved the world and defeated Kurliz, the duo was worshiped and so was the sword and it was kept safe in a temple a small village built to keep the sword in a stone where can only the next chosen ones can pull the sword and save the world again from eternal darkness. Gameplay In the game you control as David or Thomas as you go through the dreadful dark world that was once Earth to stop Max and Roger and their army of minions. While playing as the brothers you can use their powers, items, or the Sky's Blade. When not going on your quest you can do many things like earn money by doing tasks or sidequests, buy items, go fishing to get money, and roam through the areas that your on. The game features multiplayer mode from 1-2 or 1-4 characters. When playing multiplayer mode you and friends can play the game together, play mini games, or battle each other. Every time you complete a mission you will get a rating of A, B, C, D, or F and when getting an F you have to restart the mission again, but the rating tradition doesn't show after defeating bosses. Areas and Bosses Middletown- Meta Wormhole- Queen Fistnot The Dark Forest- Bombdad- Drill-inator 50000 Smartsville- Giant Mothloy- Prince and King Chomp Chimp Powersville- Demon Dragon- The Big Brain The Underground City- Snap Trap- Rhinacus Limal Mountains- Gontru- Ratatadapus The Ancient Ruins of Limal- Flying Giant Akiloy- Mecha Max 2.0 The Dark Realm- The Six Eternal Forces of Darkness- Max and Roger Power Modes There are four modes in the game. Story Mode: Just the basic mode of the game featuring the plot. Story Mode can be played with one or two players. Group Mode: On Group Mode you and friends can play mini games or battle eachother. Training Mode: On Training Mode you can get help on how to play the game with instructions from David or Thomas. The Sky's Blade Story This mode just shows the story of the Sky's Blade. Beta In the Beta version of the game the Sky's Blade was originally called the Sky's Blaze. The main villian of the game was originally the evil god Kurliz back from a 5,000 year sleep. Instead of the friends getting captured they were helping David and Thomas. The game was actually orginally going to be called David and Thomas: As Darkness Returns, but the creator thought David and Thomas: 365 Days of Darkness was a better title. Gallery All artwork for David and Thomas: 365 Days of Darkness DaT365.png|Logo Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:David (series) Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:2006 Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:Rated C CERO Games Category:Sequels